


Wired

by Green



Category: Death Note
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light knows L is watching again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wired

Light knows L is watching again.

He also knows his father isn't, because his father is in his own bed, sleeping, tonight. Ryuk saw the cameras go in again, and told him he thought L had a crush on him. It was a joke, but ...

The door to Light's bedroom is locked, and Light is on the bed. He stares at the ceiling for a long time before closing his eyes and imagining what L looks like. He'd be ... younger than everyone expects. Closer to Light's age. A genius. Light suspects they have a lot in common. Maybe even ...

Light slowly untucks his shirt and his fingers slowly stroke his belly with barely there touches, gentle and teasing. He's imagining L hunched over the monitor, watching carefully, trying to figure out what he's doing. Light smiles. He sets aside his plans, and thoughts of girls and being a good son. He doesn't forget who he is, of course, or the good he is doing for the world. But he allows himself to relax -- or at least he lets L think he is relaxing. This is a slow process, seducing L, and he must do it carefully. Perhaps, even, he will win L's heart. It's a good plan, to make him vulnerable this way. Light moves to unbutton his shirt.

Slowly, slowly, nothing rushed. It isn't exactly how he's used to doing this, but he has to keep in mind the show he's putting on, and how he looks to L. One by one the buttons are undone and inch by inch his skin is bared.

He has studied himself in the mirror enough to know what L will see. His skin is pale and so smooth it appears almost translucent. With his lighter hair and lighter skin, he looks strange compared to the rest of his family, but most people find that attractive, and so he will exploit it. His shirt opens and falls open on either side.

He trails a hand up from his stomach to his chest, and then gently tweaks a nipple. The room is cool so they are erect already, and he lets his head fall back as he moans quietly. Is the room wired for sound?

Of course it is. L wants to know everything, and Light will give him the proper sound effects to go with his private viewing.

He wonders if L is getting hot now. Does he feel ashamed, or is he merely fascinated? Light would be very disappointed to find out L doesn't appreciate this, after all, isn't Light doing this just for him? Light hopes L is alone now. Now, he would be breathing faster, watching Light's every movement. He's probably been doing just that for days, hoping to catch Light using the Death Note. Except he doesn't know how Light is killing those criminals and his enemies, so he has to watch everything. Only ...

Perhaps L is watching now just because he likes him. Light will give him more to like, and eventually it will prove fatal. It's a very, very good plan.

Through his trousers, Light touches himself. Then, as if he can't stand the waiting anymore, he undoes his fly and takes himself in hand. He bites his bottom lip, throwing his head back again as he strokes.

Now, maybe, L is touching himself. He likes what he sees, Light is sure of it. How can he not? With his other hand, he reaches down and cups his balls, but then he moans and pushes his trousers down and off one leg. He leaves them on the other, and he knows it looks good with the trousers and underwear caught around one ankle as if he was just too horny to take them off all the way.

He continues to stroke with one hand and with the other he reaches behind his balls and plays with his hole.

 _Yes, yes_ , he thinks, because L is always in control, and he wants to solve every mystery, so he will want this, too. Light smiles to himself as he thinks it, and thinks of L sitting in front of the monitor while he watches, squeezing himself and wanting to be inside.

Light sucks two fingers into his mouth, making loud, slurping noises as he does. His cock twitches and throbs at the thought of L moving even closer to the screen to catch every movement and sound. What would someone like that want now, besides seeing him finger his hole like a wanton, begging slut? Ah. He has an idea. He'll wait a little longer, though.

He pulls his knees up and teases his hole with one wet finger. He wishes he had something wetter, something that would make a good, squishing, slurping noise when his fingers moved in and out. But perhaps this will do.

"Tight, ah, tight," he says softly, in a sort of stage-whisper. He scrunches his face into an appropriate way to convey a mix of pleasure and pain. Of course, L would have been able to tell he's tight anyway, but a little commentary never hurt anything, and he wants L to think about what it might feel like to be inside him. He twists his fingers and plunges in deeper, stroking his cock as he goes. He moans more loudly -- and then stills. He looks toward his door as if he's afraid he's woken someone. Then ...

The loose tie around his neck come off easily, and he eyes it with blatant appreciation. "Wish I could tie myself up," he whispers clearly. He hopes L likes that little touch. Then he bites down in the center of the fabric and ties it tightly at the back of his head.

 _Yes_. L will certainly like what he is seeing now. He'll be thinking of what Light has said -- he likes to be tied up -- and what he's done and is about to do again. Light will make him _crave_ it, make him crazy with wanting him. He wonders if L will record this, and then save it to watch again and again. Light hopes so. It's a brilliant performance, after all.

With the gag in his mouth, Light can't whisper lewd suggestions anymore, so he has to try even harder to get his 'thoughts' across. He finally kicks the trousers and underwear off his leg, and then brings his knees up closer to his chest. His licks his fingers again, around the gag. He's sure it looks desperate and wonderful.

"MMph," he moans when his fingers slide inside his asshole again. He lets his body jerk with the motion, and he pushes his hips a little so that he's fucking himself on those wet, long fingers, and he squeezes his eyes shut tight. He fists his cock faster and faster, but he's careful to make sure it appears as if the majority of his pleasure comes from having something in his ass, filling him up. With that thought, he adds another finger.

He doesn't have to fake the moan of pain that passes from behind his makeshift gag. Tears spring into his eyes, and for that he's very happy. But the fingers aren't wet enough to move comfortably, not when he's this tight and ... _oh_. But it does feel good, he realizes, when his fingers twist and hit his prostate.

The moans he's making now aren't fake at all, but that's okay too, because for that they'll seem all the more real for L. Faster and faster he works his hole, and it burns and stretches and feels _so good_ that he can't slow down, can't stop, can't hold back, can't think about ...

And L is watching, watching, maybe touching himself, and Light has never felt this exposed in his life.

After he comes, Light doesn't clean up, he just grabs a pillow and curls up tight around it. This didn't go quite right. He pulls the tie away from his mouth and shuts his eyes tight again, only this time he's trying to keep from crying.

Damn L. Damn him. Light _will_ kill him, even if it's only for seeing this when Light wanted to remain in control, _L_ should be the one forgetting himself now, not Light.

 _Never again_ , Light thinks, and turns his back to the camera.

***

L trails his fingers down the monitor as he frowns. The boy is confusing. He constantly messes up the odds for and against him being Kira. And this ... what was this?

L would have said it was staged, a deliberate attempt to draw L out and catch him unawares, at least emotionally. But then, something about the way Yagami Light's eyes looked at the end, the way his face was contorted with need and pain and fear, makes L rethink everything.

Perhaps Light is truly Kira. Perhaps the boy is a killer, and a sociopath, but ...

But there is something about him that makes L want to know more.

Yagami Light is sleeping now, curled up on his side with a pillow clutched tightly to his chest. He is wearing nothing but a rumpled, open white shirt, and the former gag is loose around his neck.

The tie looks a bit like a soft, dark collar against the paleness of his skin.

Yagami Light looks ... vulnerable.

And that is very interesting indeed.


End file.
